Conventional streaming services typically provide all-or-none access, i.e., they permit on-demand streaming for authenticated users by allowing the users to directly access a live video stream. Alternatively, access to live streams is blocked completely. While it would be desirable to provide on-demand segments of live video streams, such as sporting events, conventional streaming services do not provide any security mechanisms to prevent the requesting user from reconstructing a continuous feed of video using the requested segments, thereby circumventing the need to purchase the streaming content.